Firearm laws have been passed in states such as California and New York which require that certain rifles and pistols must be modified to remain legal. In particular, semi-automatic firearms, such as AR-15 rifles and pistols, are being subject to more restrictions, including a prohibition against “detachable magazines”. California law, for example, requires a “fixed magazine”, where “fixed magazine” means an ammunition feeding device contained in, or permanently attached to, a firearm in such a manner that the device cannot be removed without disassembly of the firearm action.
Standard semi-automatic firearms have typically been made and sold for use with detachable magazines. In response to the restrictions of the newer firearms laws, semiautomatic firearms are being made and sold with fixed magazines. Further, conversion kits are being sold to convert a firearm with a detachable magazine to a firearm with a fixed magazine.
For example, Hager U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,224 teaches a semi-automatic firearm with a non-removable magazine. Also, Stone U.S. Pat. No. 7,941,955 B2 teaches a pivoting, non-detachable magazine. Further, Harris et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,756,845 B2 teaches method and device for converting a firearm with detachable magazine to a firearm with a fixed magazine.